


Eyes of a Bat, Heart of a Child

by fishstic



Category: The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire, Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: F/F, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:25:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishstic/pseuds/fishstic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the land of Oz, there live three societies. The Humans, The Vampires, and The Animals. For the most part they all get along great. Glinda was born a vampire, the only vampire to be born not turned since the last Ozma. Elphaba is a human who before meeting Glinda wanted nothing more out of life than to become a doctor, the first doctor in Oz that would take all clients no matter what they were. Elphaba thought that there was no fighting in Oz anymore, but upon meeting Glinda and agreeing to help her return home, what shouldn't have been a long journey, Elphaba learned she couldn't be more wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes of a Bat, Heart of a Child

Normally the campus of Shiz University was bustling with students trying to get to their classes on time, and people just milling about in admiration of the beauty that the campus beheld, be it people or nature. Normally people were out and about at decent hours, and inside or partying at indecent ones. However, this wasn’t normal. When the smallish blonde girl arrived on campus it was the dead of night. Even the partiers were asleep.

The blonde was a little scared if she had to be honest. She had no idea where she was or what she was doing there. She’d been wandering the countryside alone for a few days now, after getting chased out of the last town she was in for a reason unknown to her. Her saving grace was that she had found the railroad tracks and followed them into this new town.

Following them into town had seemed to be the proper choice for this girl. She was lost, and she was exhausted. She’d thought about sleeping in the grass along the side of the railroad, but she found herself waking up in strange places whenever she fell asleep, with no memory of how she go there. Not that that really surprised her, she had no memories of anything. Just a name, and that was only because it was written on the paper stuffed into her back pocket.

_Glinda Arduenna-Upland._

She wasn’t sure if that was herself or someone she was trying to find. She did remember that she was looking for someone, perhaps her mom or her sister. It felt different than that though. More like she was looking for a lost part of herself, not that she really understood what that meant. She wasn’t sure why she was allowed out this late at night. She didn’t think she could be much older than twelve.

On the plus side, she did know one thing. Whatever she was looking for it was very close. She could feel that, she wasn’t sure why she knew that, considering she still didn’t know exactly what she was looking for.

In the nearby dorm building on the ground floor there was a young woman watching out her window, waiting. There was something she was waiting for. Her room was completely dark inside so that she could see out. She’d been watching out the window for a couple hours, not paying much attention to her distinctively green reflection, when she noticed someone walking across the grounds. It looked like a little girl. She thought it was walking, but honestly it was more like stumbling. Then she noticed that someone was following that little girl.

She made sure her key was in her pocket along with her pocket knife then threw open the window and jumped out of it. It wasn’t a dangerous feat, considering the window was only three feet off the ground. She ran over to the little girl, and as she was running she noticed that the person following the girl was closing in on her and the girl seemed to be stumbling more. She got to the girl first and caught her as she tripped and fell.

The person following the little girl closed the final distance right as the green one caught her.

“Back off,” the green girl hissed at him.

“Oh come on green bean, hand her over. You don’t want to get on my bad side,” the person said.

“I said back off,” she hissed again.

“Give me one good reason why.” The person grinned wickedly.

Cradling the blonde in one arm she reached into her pocket with the other and pulled out her knife and flicked it open. “I’m not afraid to kill to protect her.”

The person just shook his head. “I will return, green bean. You’re just not worth the trouble right now.” He walked off.

“Momsie?” the little blonde asked hazily as she was cradled in the green girl’s arms.

“No, shh. It’s okay, I’m here. Don’t worry,” the green girl said, closing her knife and putting it back into her pocket. “I’ll take care of you.”

“I’m hungry,” the blonde said in the same hazy way.

“I have things in my room you can eat. Do you mind if I carry you there?”

“Are you strong?” The little blonde almost seemed drunk. But she didn’t seem old enough to drink. The green girl didn’t think she could be all that heavy and when she gently lifted the blonde up in her arms she found she wasn’t wrong.

“Strong enough.”

The green girl gently carried the blonde to the dorm building and brought her in the actual entrance. She walked slowly, being sure to be extra gentle with the girl. In the low light outside it had looked as though she was a little battered, and bringing her into the brighter lights of the dorm building only made her seem more so. She wondered what the poor girl could have gone through, but by the look of the guy she’d just hopefully scared away it couldn’t have been good.

“Momsie?”

She didn’t make an actual word response, not sure why the girl thought she was her mom, she just kind of went, ‘hmmm?’

“Where are we going?”

“My room, I told you that.” She carefully balanced the little one on one arm while she reached in her pocket and fished out her key. Then she opened the door and walked in. The thing that seemed proper to do was lay the girl on the bed, and so that’s what she did. After that she turned back and closed the door. Then she flipped on the light as she no longer felt the need to keep watch out the window, but she did go close the window.

“You’re not momsie,” the little one said. “But I feel like I know you.”

The green one shook her head and sighed. “I doubt it kid. I’m not one many people know.” She turned to look back at the girl who was now sitting up on the bed. “Are you allergic to anything?”

“Garlic makes my mouth hurt, so I guess that,” the little one said. She still seemed drunk, and her voice was still hazy. Her eyes seemed almost as hazy.

“How long has it been since you last ate?”

The little one titled her head. “A few hours. I had tuna, and cheese and grapes and an apple. Some kids my age, at least I think they’re my age, were having a picnic and shared with me. I don’t know why I’m so hungry.”

Odd. “What’s your name?”

“I don’t know.” She reached in her pocket and pulled out the paper with the name written on it. “Unless this is your name, I think it’s mine.”

The green one walked over and took a look at the paper the little blonde held in her hand. “Glinda Arduenna-Upland,” she voiced as she read. “You’re an Arduenna?”

“I guess, if it’s not your name then it must be mine. Why would my own name be written on a paper stuffed into my pocket?”

“In case you forgot, I guess. Someone who cared about you wanted to make sure no matter what you remembered at least your name. Arduenna is an important name. Around here it could get you killed.” Perhaps being an Arduenna was why that man was following her. It was doubtful that that was indeed the reason, but without asking him there was no way of knowing.

“Well that’s probably not good.”

The green girl sighed. “Do you remember anything about yourself at all?”

“I’m looking for someone. I felt like I’m looking for someone. I feel like I found them. I think I know you. I think I’ve seen you before.”

Well this wasn’t going to be easy. The blonde, Glinda, remembered nothing useful and it seemed to the green one that she knew more of the girl’s family than the girl herself did. “I’m Elphaba,” she said at last. “And I think you need to sleep.”

“Will that help me remember?” She doubted it would, but there was the possibility that now that she felt as though she had found who she’d been looking for she might start remembering other things, like why she was looking for someone in the first place.

“Perhaps, but mostly it’ll help you feel less hungry.” Elphaba had an idea of why Glinda was so hungry despite having eaten so recently.

Glinda was confused but nodded and curled up on the bed, burrowing her way under the blanket. Pretty soon despite her hunger she was asleep.

Elphaba walked over to her door and locked it, then did the same to the window and pulled the blinds shut as well. If her suspicions were right, were those ways out not locked, poor Glinda wouldn’t stay in the room. After about ten minutes of working on her life science homework she felt a hand on her back.

“You were in my dreams,” Glinda said her voice sounding a little weird, like she wasn’t completely there.

Elphaba didn’t respond afraid that Glinda would wake up.

“You’ve always been in my dreams.”

Elphaba stiffened slightly as she felt the girl’s hot breath on her neck, she anticipated pain to follow, but it didn’t come.

“Relax,” Glinda said, placing a light kiss on her neck. “I don’t want to hurt you. I don’t want to hurt anyone.”

She relaxed a little, still expecting some pain to come but Glinda didn’t do what Elphaba had been thinking she would do.

“Elphaba,” Glinda said. “May I...?”

Elphaba turned to look at the girl, she seemed much more confident despite being only semiconscious. “May you what?” she whispered.

“May I eat?” Glinda asked, looking rather calmly at her neck. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Do you always ask before you eat?”

“Only people who will remember come morning, people who care,” Glinda said. “Only you.”

“Will you remember come morning?” Elphaba was curious, waking Glinda didn’t seem to have any idea what she was, but this Glinda definitely knew.

“No.” It was a firm response, a certain one.

“Why not?”

“I’m not sure, I just won’t.” Glinda looked directly into Elphaba’s eyes. “I don’t remember anything when I’m awake. Even now, I only remember that you are who I was searching for, who I left home to find. I don’t remember why, I don’t even remember why I don’t remember. I think it’s because of the scars. I could be wrong. Do not mention this when I wake. I won’t be willing to listen.”

“Do you always get like this when you sleep?”

“Only if I haven’t ate. Vampires are weird like this, when we don’t eat for long periods of time, we get like we’re drunk in the waking hours, and our subconscious instincts kick in when we fall asleep. It’s usually worse when I’m not with one I care about.”

“Am I the only one you care about?” Elphaba asked.

“That’s not a question to ask,” Glinda said. “I barely know you as a person. You’ve always been just an angel in my dreams. A friend.”

“You care enough to ask before feasting,” Elphaba pointed out.

“Ahh but there’s the thing, I won’t be feasting. I’ll be eating. Feasting would require your death, and I can’t do that to you.”

“Does awake you know that you’re a vampire?”

“She knows nothing. Ask her math questions, ask her who rules Oz. She can’t tell you. She doesn’t even know how old she is. To tell the truth, in this state, I’m not even sure.”

“How can you not know how old you are?”

“That doesn’t matter,” Glinda said, looking a little hurt.

“Will this hurt?” Elphaba asked deciding to change the subject, it seemed very clear to her that asking those other questions was only making Glinda upset. “You feeding off me, I mean. The book my great-great grandmother wrote didn’t mention if the feeding habits hurt or not.”

“Your great-great grandmother got some things wrong,” Glinda said. “I don’t think it will hurt, if you are a willing participant in the feeding, which you seem to be.”

“You don’t think?” Elphaba asked, raising her eyebrows a little.

“Cut me some slack, I’ve not had a willing participant in my feeding since I left home,” Glinda said. “If it does hurt, it’ll only be for a little while, and only a slight pain.”

“Alright,” Elphaba said. She looked directly into Glinda’s eyes and for a slight moment was confused when she couldn’t really tell what color they were. “You can feed off me. Should I get some juice or something? Like will I feel dizzy after?”

“Probably,” Glinda said looking at her hands. “I mean, I’m unsure of what happens to people after I feed off them. I honestly never remember feeding anymore.”

Elphaba nodded then stood up. She noticed at that point exactly how much taller than Glinda she was, and for some reason she was a little disturbed by it. She wondered if Glinda had been turned as a child and that was why she couldn’t remember how old she was. When she was walking to the cabinet she kept the juice in a thought crossed her mind, _she’s an Arduenna they don’t turn people._


End file.
